FateBorrow Justice
by Dawriters
Summary: You ever wake up in a strange place with someone who looks exactly like you, given a very short and confusing description of what's going on and then finding yourself in a world you only read about in comics, with powers from a completely different franchise. No? Well that's my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. It has been a while. Like a while since I've actually gone and written anything. Hope this doesn't go to bad. Hope you enjoy the first chapter**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

You ever get that feeling, where you wake up from a nap but you're still tired, so you try to go back to sleep but just can't. That's what I was feeling. I was also feeling very concerned, considering when I went to sleep, I went to sleep on a bed in my house. I, however, woke up outside in what seemed to be a park.

"Where the fuck am I?" I muttered to myself. I slowly stood up, using the tree that was behind me for support. Taking a look at my surroundings, I could tell that it was morning and that I didn't recognise this park at all.

"Hello?" I called out, removing my arm from the tree and taking a step forward. A voice answered me to my right sounding close. To close

"Hello their"

"JESUS!" Jumping to the left, almost tripping over myself. I turned and saw… me? Dressed in a plain white shirt and white knee length shorts, messy brown hair that needed a hair cut badly, and blue eyes. We were the same height to, just at 5'10.

"No, just me. Or should I say you." The 'me' tilted his head to the side, face deep in thought. "I'm not quite sure what it is when you meet a parallel version of yourself."

I must have heard him wrong. Either that or I'm hallucinating.

"Parallel what?" I asked, sounding so confused. The 'me' just smiled a bit and shook his head with amusement. Before he turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I yelled out to him. He stopped to turn his head to me and answered "for a walk. You're welcome to join me." I started walking after him but kept some distance between us, just in case he suddenly turned around and tried to do something to me. After some walking the other me came to a stop at a clearing in the trees. Slowly coming up beside him I looked out and what I saw was beautiful.

A spacious clear area of grass with large trees surrounding the area, With the one tree at the back being the largest. It wasn't as tall as say a skyscraper but it was at least half the size. Maybe a bit taller. The was a small lake with crystal clear water sparkling, as the sun's rays hit it.

"What… is this place" I said softly. The view was that beautiful, so attention grabbing that I almost missed his reply.

"This is… well I guess its what some would call their very own Utopia." The other me said looking at the area with a fondness in his eyes.

"Utopia?" I said hesitantly, taking my eyes off the view. The other me nodded.

"Yes, Utopia. Who's, I'm sure you can figure out. Eventually."

Slowly nodding my head, I turned to look at the clearing before something came to mind.

"You never answered my question by the way." I told him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, amused.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, given how I look exactly like you."

"Your… me?" I said hesitantly.

"Yep! Or to be more accurate, you're me." He said, turning to face me, as I did the same. It really was like looking into a mirror.

"What do you mean I'm you? I'm me." I said looking him dead in the eyes. His face stayed amused and his grin got bigger.

"Yes, you are you, and I am me. However, you are also me I am also you. Do you get it?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed and mirrored my action of shaking my head.

"Ok so I'm what you would call a Prime, not to be mistaken for something from Transformers, and before you ask, I gave myself that name. Basically, you're a version of me that is mostly the same but has some differences." He explained while doing a gesture between me and him.

"Okay" I said slowly, looking doubtful. He noticed my look because his face fell in a pout.

"You don't believe me do you" He asked. I shook my head, and his pout increased which I found weird on my face, because I never pouted. At all.

The other me opened his mouth again

"You know what Fate/Stay night is, yeah" he asked. I nodded, wondering why he needed to know that. He gave off a pleased hum. Other me opened his mouth, then snapped it close as he looked out towards the clearing before looking back at me.

"Okay I've probably taken too long as it is, so here take this" quicker than I could perceive the movement he placed his hand onto my chest and the next thing I felt was pain. Spreading from my chest to the rest of my body, I fell to my knees and then curled inwards, hoping that something would take the pain away. No such luck as my eyes grew heavy and I felt them closing. I heard the last bit of his words.

"Good luck kid. You might want to pick a Name for yourself though once you get started. Can't have people figuring out your name, even though it won't really help."

Before it all went dark I heard one final sentence, that confused the hell out of me.

_Servant Assassin. I ask of you, are you my Master?_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

My eyes snapped open, a cough erupting from my mouth as I turned over, and slowly drew myself up to my knees before using the wall next to me support.

"Ok. Not in pain anymore. That helps." I slowly stood on my two feet, before noticing I had an extra piece of clothing on me besides my white shirt and shorts.

'_is this a cloak?'_ I thought to myself as I gently ran my unused hand over the cloak. It was black and covered my entire frame, complete with a hoody draped over my head. I took my hand off the wall, before noticing that my right arm had black wrappings on it. Slowly prodding the wrappings gently, I didn't feel any pain, before I finally noticed a feeling of something on my face. I reached up and took hold of what felt like some sort of mask before removing it from my face to get a better look at it. It was white in colour, only big enough to cover the front of my face.

'_I swear I've seen this get up before. But where?' _I wondered. It was very familiar. Maybe from a show or a game?

Dropping my arms to my side, I looked around and found a dumpster just behind me and the only exit, from what I could only assume was a dead-end ally way, was right in front of me.

Slowly walking forward, I exited the alley way and took a left trying to figure just where the hell I was.

'_this doesn't look like any place I've been to before'_ I thought. I came to a stop at a crossing, noticing how people where giving me strange looks. It was probably the cloak but having people stare at me caused me to hunch over a bit and look straight down. As soon as the lights hit green I quickly walked across the road and saw a sign that made my stomach drop.

**Welcome to Happy Harbour: Business District**

Happy Harbour. I only really know of it from watching Young Justice and I didn't really get a chance to watch all that much of it honestly. Real life kind of got in the way of that.

Continuing my walk, I passed by a several T. Vs, behind a glass window, all showing news reports of some kind. Some about the weather and something about a crime spree happening in this very city. There was one T.V that grabbed my attention with its headline

"**Justice League defeat Wotan" **

I don't know how long I stared at the tv, even when it played parts of the battle. I saw the founding members of the Justice League and more members of the league from the comics fight Wotan, and ended up defeating him, and then handing him over to the police to be put away. I looked at another tv.

"_In other news, the fire from the Cadmus building was- "_I didn't stay to hear the rest of the sentence as I stumbled away from the window. I kept walking for a bit before slipping into an ally. I leaned against the wall before sliding down to sit, drawing my knees up to my chest as I took several breaths in and out. The sun was starting to go down.

"Just breath, its alright. You're probably in some really weird dream. Yeah, that's got to be it. Its just a dream." I repeated those words multiple times to calm myself. I quickly slipped my hands under my cloak, and into my pockets to try and find my wallet. A quick search brought up nothing and some panic started to fester before a thought came to mind.

'_That alley I woke up in. maybe its there?' _I questioned to myself before shooting up and I proceeded to back trace my steps to where I woke up. On the way I kept pinching myself, harder then what was probably necessary and I kept feeling pain and I wasn't waking up. I tried to keep calm but my breaths were coming out to quick and the pace I was going was starting to pick up and before I knew it, I was by an alley.

'_Was this the one?' _By god he hoped so. How many alleys could there be in Happy Harbour anyway. Hopefully not too many. It would suck a lot if there was and this specific alley wasn't the right one. Quickly stepping in I spotted a familiar looking dumpster, and my body sagged briefly. How many alleys had a dumpster at the back of them? Hopefully just this one.

I started forward with my eyes peeled to the ground trying to spot my wallet. After some time, searching the spot and around it, where I woke up, I couldn't find it. Starting to panic I went further in hoping that it was just, maybe near the dumpster. No such luck, I even checked under the dumpster.

"Well hello there" I said softly as I found something I didn't spot before. A door that was opened inward slightly. Hesitating slightly, I pushed the door open, slowly, before stepping in. I passed a door that lead to a toilet and sink. Stepping in, I looked around before looking at the mirror. I stood in front of it before glancing at the mask still in my hand. I slowly put it back on before taking a good look in the mirror. And at that moment I knew just why my attire looked so familiar.

'_Jesus. I look just like Hassan-I Sabbah of the Cursed Arm' _I thought to myself. Did that other me just throw this on me before leaving me? If so, the next I find that guy, I was going to plant my foot up his-

'_Smash!' _

"Jesus Christ! Carful with that will ya? Don't need you waking up the whole damn district." A voice said just a bit more inside the building.

Tensing slightly, I left the bathroom before slowly making my way forward. Coming up to another door opened half way, I peeked out and saw three guys in dark clothing and ski masks placing Antiques and money in bags.

" Sorry." The one who smashed the antiques said before looking over to his partner in crime. Before asking hesitantly "How much to you think it was worth?" The one taking the money snorted before answering.

"Hell, if I know. It's worth nothing now. Just keep grabbing crap so we can get out of here."

I slowly backed away before they noticed me, hands digging into pockets for my phone before I realised something. It was gone.

'_Great. Probably disappeared with my wallet' _I thought to myself. I peeked out again and noticed something else. There was an elderly man on the floor. I froze, horrified of the thought of him being dead, before I noticed his body moving up and down slightly. Not dead then. Thank god.

'_what to do, what to do' _What he should have done was get out and look for help. But if he did then he didn't know what these guys would do with the old man after they finished stealing from the shop. If they killed him while he was getting help, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

'_Can't believe I'm doing this' _I thought to myself as I _slowly _pushed the door open so I could slip through. I quickly slipped behind the guy as quietly and quickly as possible, balled my right hand into a fist, lifted and pulled back before letting it fly into the back of the guy's head.

The moment my hand hit his head, I realised something was wrong. I didn't put my full strength into the swing, as some part of me was scared if I did, I could accidently kill him, which I didn't want. What I wasn't expecting was for him to drop on the spot landing next to the elderly man with a thud. The other two looked up at the noise and froze upon catching sight of me. I admit I froze too as I realised what I just did. We stood still, like we were in a stand off from an old western movie, before one of them went for something on his side. Panicking, I threw myself over the counter and at him with speed and strength that surprised even myself, one hand latching onto his wrist with one with all my strength and my other slamming an uppercut, causing his head to snap up before he slumped and fell to the ground. I spun towards the other guy who had brought out a knife and was holding it with trembling hands.

" S-stay back! I'm warning you!" He said. I could see it in his eyes. I intimated him. I must have looked like some sort of demon with my clock and mask. Thank god for that. He couldn't see the panic in my eyes because of my mask.

"Drop the knife. Now" I spoke softly. His eyes were flickering to the front door, back to me, and then the back door, and he repeated this action even as his hand trembled more.

"Just stay away from me!" His voice rose to a shout, as he stepped back. He must have hit something because his head snapped to behind him. Taking the opportunity, I shot forward and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. The man yelped and dropped the knife out of panic, which clattered onto the floor.

'_somethings not right. I've never gone this fast before. And I have never managed to knock someone out with one hit.' _So engrossed with my inner thoughts, I almost missed what the would-be crook was saying.

" Please don't hurt me! Please! The docks! If you go to the docks, you'll find all our money and goods! Please just let me go." The man whimpered. I took a long look at him before I snapped my head forward and headbutted him, knocking him out. Letting him down slowly I quickly patted him down, and to my luck I found a phone. Quickly grabbing it, I went back to the elderly man, and rolled him over. Quickly putting 911 in, I only waited a second before someone answered

"_911, what's the emergency" _A voice said.

"Hi. There's an antique store that's getting robbed" I said through the phone taking a second to check on the knocked-out crooks.

"_I see. And which antique store is this sir" _

"Uh… the one in Happy Harbour, in the… shopping district, I think. There's also an old man here who's unconscious." I explained unsure of what to actually do in this type of situation.

"_Ok sir. An Ambulance and Police will be at your location. Are you injured at all?" _They asked in a calm voice.

" No, I'm fine." I answered shortly. I looked under the counter and I saw some zip ties. Quickly taking some, I went over to the crooks, turned them over and quickly zip tied there hands together and their legs together behind their backs. I looked up the moment I heard sirens in the distance. Quickly making my way over to the old man, I looked him over once more, just to be sure that there was no bleeding. There wasn't thankfully. I made my way out of the store and back into the alley. I looked up. I just showed strength and speed that I hadn't previously had, so maybe, just maybe, I could jump really high and onto the roof. Crouching and tensing my leg muscles, I jumped. My hand reached up and I grabbed the roofs side, and i just hung there with no visible strain. Slowly I reached with my other hand and pulled myself up. I looked down. I just jumped a one-story building. I walked to the centre of the roof before looking out into the streets. The Sirens were getting closer.

Looking at another building just across the road, I took a step back before I shot forward and jumped, with a shout of joy leaving my mouth. Landing on my feet, I stumbled forward before straightening up I looked back at the shop and just crouched on the roof, waiting for the police to arrive with the ambulance. I didn't have to wait to long before the police arrived. The Ambulance arrived a minute after. The Police, two of them from what I could see, slowly walking in, and came back out shortly after with the still unconscious crooks, half dragging them to the paramedics before they went back in for the old man. I watched till they finished and watched as they left, for what I assumed to be the hospital.

Standing up I mulled over what I was told, before looking around. I saw the Mountain that I was sure was going to be the base for Young justice, and god wasn't that weird to think, before looking over to the right where the docks were. I took a deep breath before I ran to the edge of the roof, and jumped, my body soaring through the air as I landed on another building and I then repeated the action till I landed near the warehouse.

'_Its just one stupid idea after another with me, isn't it' _I thought darkly to myself. Heaving a sigh, I went forward to a container. I jumped again to the top of the warehouse. Looking down I didn't see anything so I crept forward till I found a window. I grabbed the edge of the roof and swung myself down, before using my hand to force the window open, as quietly as possible. Once that was done, I pulled it up. Taking a deep breath, I crept in.

'_I'm starting to really think this isn't a dream.' _

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

**Well that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! Chapter 2. As I'm writing this chapter, this story has already got 36 followers and 24 favourites. Honesty that blew my mind and I'm loving that people enjoy this story. Anyways best get onto the story. Enjoy chapter 2!**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

You know, when slipping inside the warehouse, I realised how lucky I was. There was only one docks in Happy Harbour with two warehouses. If their were more I'd have three unconscious would-be-thieves and no idea where to start. Thank god for small miracles.

I put one leg on one of the railings, before putting my other leg on it, crouching down and grabbing the railing with a tight hold, carful not slip off. I looked down as my eyes adjusted to the low lighting. I spotted Men of various sizes, weight, and guns, walking around. No one had looked up so, no one must have heard me sneak in.

I don't know how long I crouched there just watching them walk around. I could voices being muttered near the centre of the warehouse, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

'_who knew playing all those Batman: Arkham games would help me out in a situation like this? All I need to do is choke them out one by one! Kind of wish I had done that at that store.' _I thought. I tensed preparing to drop down before freezing, finally realising a problem I hadn't thought of with my plan till just now. How did one choke someone out without killing them?

'_When confused, consult Google' _

Taking the phone out of my pocket, and checking to make sure it was on silent, I quickly searched it up. Clicking on the first link gave me an idea of how to do it with killing anyone. Hopefully. Quickly reading it over a few times to engrave it memory, I put the phone away and looked back down.

'_You know what they say. Practice makes perfect. And I have so many volunteers.' _I smiled to myself.

I dropped down, my feet not making a sound. I pushed myself against a crate, hiding myself. I waited, breathing slowly as to not make to much noise. Someone came, walking right past my container without so much as a glance in my direction. Just as he walked past, I quickly peeked over the crate, just to make sure no one else was there. There wasn't so I spun and sprang forward. my arms went around his neck, compressing the jugular veins. This was a blood choke. Compress the veins and the blood stops flowing to the head and the brain. The victim can still breath, so if done correctly, they would be knocked unconscious. Keep the hold for too long however and they would die, and I didn't particularly feel like being a murderer, no matter who's powers I've seemed to gain.

'_I wonder if got Sabbah's other abilities too? Like his Noble phantasm. Or maybe his Class skills or Personal skills. That would be pretty cool.' _I wondered.

Looking down at the man who had stopped struggling and gently placing him on the ground, I held my hand over his face, and felt relief course through me as his breath washed over my hand. Pulling my hand back, I took a sniff at my hand and pulled a face behind my mask. This guy had been drinking. Why he would be drinking while patrolling, I have no idea.

Pushing him towards the crate, I carried on. I worked my way from the back, taking down anyone I came across with my choke holds and made my way inwards. There was one close call when I saw someone look over in my general direction when I was mostly in the shadows. Out of all my attire, my mask was the best chance one had at spotting me in the shadows. It was more of a glance in my direction, he looked away and I took the chance to duck my head and hide deeper in the shadows. He must have thought he saw something though, because he stopped and, and looked in my direction before slowly making his way over. I waited, hoping he hadn't seen me, with held breath. As he still made his way closer, my heart sunk. Tensing my legs, when he took his next few steps, ever so closer to me, I leapt from my hiding position my bandaged hand shooting forward and closing around his mouth before he could scream or call for help.

I glided around behind him, in what I thought was a graceful manner, and I put him in a hold as he bucked and thrashed. But like the rest he soon slumped, and I gently laid him on the ground. Checking to make sure he was living and confirming he was I made my way in deeper.

I stopped just out from the centre. There was one man, leaning over a table. He seemed to be deep in thought. Moving slowly, I snuck up from behind, before shooting, my left hand clamping down on his mouth, and my right wrapping around his body, pinning his arms to his side. He jerked and thrashed for several seconds before I abruptly let him go, spun him around and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground. The man chocked for a bit, before I loosened my grip, his arms beating against mine fruitlessly.

I opened my mouth before closing it slowly. Was I supposed to ask who this guy was, or ask who his working for? Both probably but which one was first? I finally decided on a decision.

" Who are you?" I spoke. The man was still beating his fist on my arm. I shook him about.

"Talk." I shook him with a bit more vigour.

"I'm not telling you shit!" he spat out as his fist grew more frantic. I didn't feel a thing. Moving to look at the table I saw it was map of Happy Harbour. It had places, with labels on them telling me what they were, marked in red circles and others in blue circles. I stared at it for a bit before noticing something. The antique store was marked in red. So, anything marked in red was already robbed?

"How long have you been robbing stores here" I asked him. This guy had now resorted to kicking his legs out at me, not that it did much. Shaking him didn't work so-

**BAM!**

-I slammed him onto the table. That got him to start coughing.

"Is this everyone in this little thief group" I questioned. I narrowed my eyes when he answered my question with an attempted knee to my family jewels. This guy certainly was brave. Wonder if he would be talking if I was someone from the Bat family. I sent a quick jab to his face, knocking him out.

"God damnit. I shouldn't have done that" Patience was not really one of my strong suits. Especially when someone tries to knee me in my balls. I looked back over at the map. There were more blue circles then red. So that meant that these guys couldn't have been at this for too long. At least maybe not in Happy Harbour. Maybe were new at this whole thing?

I left the warehouse and made my way over to the next one. Maybe there were more guys in there that would be more willing to talk to me? Hope so.

Making my way up to the window, I forced it open before making my inside. The inside was almost identical, crates, containers and all. The only difference was a stair case leading to a small room at the back. I looked down and was confused. No guards? Maybe they were only using one warehouse after all. Oh well. Couldn't help to check the place out. I dropped down-

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

-and immediately dove to the side as bullets flew where I had just landed.

'_how the hell did they know I was here?!' _I screamed internally. I would have voiced my question, but I don't think my voice would have carried over the gun fire. Staying still wasn't really an option either. Those bullets were going to shred this crate I was hiding behind. I had to move, preferably behind a container but first I needed some covering fire. Laying back, I kicked out, sending the crate skidding across the floor right at whoever was firing at me and moved, putting my new speed to the test. If anyone were to look at my, they would see a black blur as I disappeared into the shadows.

I breathed a sigh of relief there that-

**Bang! Bang!**

-OH, COME ONE! I moved again as more bullets started flying right at me. How the hell were these guys finding me?! Were they meta humans? Did they have some sort of advance tech?

"You know you guys are really ruining my whole sneaky vibe I had going on here!" I yelled at them as I continued to outrun the bullets. I swore I heard some one yell out "WE KNOW!" but I could be wrong. Gun fire was very loud after all.

"Fuck it" I spat out before making a sharp turn to where the general area of where the bullets were coming from. I ran-step side to side as I avoided bullets and was soon upon one of my shooters. He let out a startled yelp at my appearance before my fist was hitting the centre of his face and I'm pretty sure I heard his nose break. The other gunmen turned their weapons at me, but I had already reached out and yanked their guns upwards, sending one foot into one of guys gut and then with that same foot, I kicked the other guy in his gut sending them flying backwards. Their landing would have made me wince in sympathy for them, but they shot at me. So, my sympathy well dried up fast. Turning around I leapt onto a container and started to make my way across the warehouse. I landed just outside the door to the room and kicked it open. Walking in I saw various papers scattered around and serval monitors

'_Cameras. From the other warehouse. Got to remember to watch out for that.' _It was true. I hadn't fought to look for cameras, which was stupid. What Warehouse wouldn't have cameras for security reasons.

Walking over to the monitors I looked through each of them. Maybe giving the police an anonymous tip would prove helpful to catching these guys. But the real question was, where were they hiding the stolen items? I looked outside to where the containers were. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

Finished! About 100 crates, some filled with guns, rocket launchers, and other explosives. It was like these guys were about to start a war! How had the police not noticed anything about this? I checked the containers to. They were all empty except one. It had a staircase that led underground. I followed it down and was rewarded with a small room and a very nice look safe. Might have had all the valuables these guys had been stealing in there. Crouching down, I raised a fist and then slammed it down on the safe. Again, and again and again, as the safe's metal dented inwards from each strike, I finally managed to peel away the top half. Rubbing my fist, slowly opening and closing it I looked inside.

There was money, jewels. Not much though. Only about a handful of jewels and only a few stacks of money. I took the money and looked it over. It seemed real and I started counting it. All up, it was $10,000 in stacks of $50- and $20-dollar notes. I stared at the money before putting about half in my pocket. I wasn't getting paid for crime fighting, and I really didn't feel like sleeping out on the streets.

"Should probably find a hotel. Maybe get some new clothes while I'm at it." I muttered to myself as I started to ascend the stair case back up. As I leapt up to the railings, I climbed back out the window and jumped back down outside. I sent a quick anonymous tip to the cops and then looked at the phone. I should get rid of it. But it was the only thing I had, looking things up wise.

As I started to make my back to the business district, I quickly looked up the closet hotel. Another thing I had to do was get rid of this cloak and mask. But I didn't want to dump them anywhere. Maybe I could I wrap the cloak around my waist? Slowing my pace down I looked down at my clothing wishing it would disappear or something for just a bit, and to my shock, it did.

Aglow in a soft blue light, the cloak and mask shattered into blue particles before disappearing into nothingness. I blinked, before a wave of dizziness passed over me, causing me to stumble like I had too much to drink. Taking a moment to steady myself. I continued my walk to a hotel.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

I collapsed onto my bed. Crimefighting, getting shot at, borrowing some money from crooks I didn't intend to give back to, Getting to this hotel, which was across the other side of town, having to pay and walking up the several flights of stairs, because of course the elevator wasn't working, had left me exhausted. I didn't bother to throw get under the covers. The sweet whispers of darkness, as I closed my eyes, lulled me to my sleep. And as I slept, I dreamed.

"_What a curious master I have."_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

I woke to the feeling of the sun's rays hitting my face, causing me to turn over and face the other way. Who ever left blinds open when they slept were pure evil. Sleeping was just the best. Taking naps in the afternoon? The best. No ifs-and-or buts. Sleep was not to be disturbed by the evil that is the sun. no matter how much warmth it gave. My eyes slowly opened before I sat up and yawned, feeling well rested. Stretching my arms, I got off the bed and headed towards the shower. The room I was in was an alright size if I did say so. There was the bed, a door leading to the bathroom, and a night stand with a bowl of mints on it, next to the bed. Pretty bare to be honest. Could have enough room for a mini fridge.

After having a shower, and getting dressed back into my clothes, I took a handful of mints, unwrapping one and popping it into my mouth, and shoved the rest into my pockets. Opening the door, I left my hotel room before making my way down the stairs. Giving a nod to the person at the desk I went outside and took a right. Taking a walk should help me figure out what to do in my current situation.

My priority? find a way home. My best bet would be asking the Justice League, and god wasn't that a thought I never knew I would think as a twenty-year-old, for help. I didn't want to ask a Super villain for help, that was just asking for bad news. I however didn't know anything about this new universe I had found myself in. That other me didn't really give me any clues. I didn't know how this Justice League operated. Were they like their Injustice counterparts? they could have been a whole bunch of Dark Metal versions and boy would that have been scary. A whole team of evil Justice Leaguers. I came to a stop before leaning back against a wall, looking up at the sky, not caring for the people walking past me going about their day.

'_If anyone wants to give me a little bit of help with what the hell I'm suppose to doing, that would be great' _I thought, feeling annoyed at my situation.

Closing my eyes, I let a sigh escape me before looking across the street, and my eyes widened in shock and surprise. Why? Because across the street, was a Library

"Thank you, various gods of this universe," I muttered quietly under my breath before making way over. It would be nice to finally figure somethings out about this new world.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

So good news, this universe's Justice league were good. No injustice or Dark metals versions here. The forming of the group was due to an invasion. The alien species weren't named so I wasn't quite sure which one it was. More heroes joined the league through the years until it had the number it had today. If this was following the animated movie verse, then I would have guessed Darkseid and his army. In fact, from what I could see, there was no mention of Darkseid at all. He must not have come to Earth yet then. Also, no mention of Doomsday, or Black Lanterns. Also, no mention of various other Lantern colours but green. So Sinestro hadn't made an appearance. I looked at various villains from a lot of Hero's rogues gallery.

Batman had a majority of his that I recognised. Superman had some. Couldn't find anything for Wonder Woman's except Cheetah. Flash had some, nothing on Green Lantern. I checked other various heroes. Most had villains that I recognised and others that I don't think had made an appearance yet.

I leaned back in my chair, cracking my neck and back. What to do now? I had no way of making a living. I could probably find some construction sites that I could work for to get some money. Hassan had B ranked strength. Not sure how that was portrayed over in this universe, but I should be able to lift a few tons, easy. Probably more. Although I was still left with more problems and very few answers. Maybe I should make a list? Yeah actually that's a good idea. I quickly went back and asked for a paper and a pen and quickly wrote out what I needed to do.

**Find a way home.**

**Find out more about my… 'talents'.**

**Find a way to earn some money, that doesn't involve breaking the law. **

**If you must break the law and steal money, take it from other criminals. **

I looked over at my paper. That last one had a smiley face next to it. I figured putting talents instead of powers was better, just in case if this paper was discovered. Also, why I put a smiley face. To let people know I was joking. Whether they believed that or not was up to them. I looked it over again before nodding my head, and then slumped in my seat. This was going to be an equal amount of fun and headache inducing that I was going to get grey hairs just from the stress. More headache inducing, I'm sure. Well. Time to get to work.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0

**And done with chapter 2. Just a bit over 3200 words. Please, if you have any constructive criticism you can give me, I would much appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back folks. Chapter 2 went well, which I am so very happy for. Now its time to get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I flopped onto my bed with a huff of annoyance leaving my mouth. Nothing. Nothing I had thought or done had helped me learn anything new about my powers. I had stayed up all night to and didn't really sleep till it was three in the morning. And with no coffee in sight and a few hours rest, this made me one cranky man.

All I did manage to know was that I could call upon them, and the clothes it seemed, by thinking of the class itself. The other thing I realised was that when I 'depowered' I was back to being my normal self again. I lifted my hand and look at my list. Learning how to use the powers I knew I had, had been… weird I guess you could say. I had all of Hassan-i Sabbah strength and agility. I most likely had all the other stats too. I had the class skill, but I didn't know if I had the personal skills. The Noble Phantasm, I had no way of knowing without using it.

'_Maybe this is the E ranked luck at work' _I thought sitting up deep in thought.

'_I thought that only applied to Lancers' _

Standing up I continued to look at my list. Money. Best bet, find a construction site or something, pull my Class up, but leave clothing and mask behind. My other bet would be writing a book. Some books I had back home weren't in this universe. Don't know why though. Could be that the people who wrote them, never did, or they just never existed here.

Finding a way home. That was the trickiest of them all. At this point I didn't know how to get around this one. Best bet would be getting someone like Dr Fate or some other powerful magic user to help me out or someone who knew enough science to build me a teleporter, but I guess would also need an engineer, so maybe a group of people? Either that or find a way to contact a very powerful entity to help me out.

Throwing my paper on my bed I looked out the window of my hotel room. Maybe a walk would help me think? Hopefully an idea would pop into my head.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

Ok so, taking a walk to get new ideas going? Not so great. Jumping across rooftop at high speeds as an Assassin Class Servant? Also, not a good for ideas. But it was fun! The wind passing by me just seemed to flow right passed me. I came to a stop on a building and took a breath. Who knew jumping from roof to roof would be so exhilarating? I sure as hell didn't.

I looked down at the streets with my mask covered face. People walking, chatting with each other, on their phones or just enjoying the day. I looked up and my body stilled. Squinting my eyes, I turned my head around several times, looking up at the clouds. I swear I saw something flying up there. I could have been wrong, but my eye sight was pretty good. I kept staring for a good minute before lowering my gaze. Must have been nothing. I turned around, ready to continue my roof hopping before freezing at the sight in front of me.

There was a tornado at the Power plant in Happy Harbour. A freaking tornado. I had never seen one in person before, only on videos. I watched as it spun through the car park, reeling cars in and spitting them out in different directions, destroying them as they landed. I also saw what seemed to be a flying ship get sucked in briefly before it shot out and landed away from the tornado. I kept staring as five people got out of the ship before my eyes landed back on the tornado. Those five should have been The Team, or the Young Leaguers, or what ever name they had. This should be fine, they had this.

It was just five teenagers going up against something that could create a force of nature with a wave of its hand.

'_What was its name again? Twister?' _I thought as I stared power plant. Again, like I said, this was fine. These kids had experience with dealing with this type of stuff. Robin took on criminals from Gotham for gods sake and he was only 13! I think. And there was Kid Flash, and Aqualad and Superboy was there. Although I don't think Connor has had experience with dealing with these things yet. Neither did Miss Martian.

Again, it was _fine._ They had this. I'm just gonna go back the way I came and let them, a bunch of teenagers with more experience at this type of thing, bar two of them, to fight a giant Robot. It was _FINE!_

…Its not fine. And I now feel like a piece of shit. Damn guilt. I hunched over briefly before taking a deep breath. Time to go fight and get my ass handed to me. I jumped from my position to the next roof and then to the next. I felt no joy this time. Just a deep sense of dread. I landed at the car park before leaping up on to the broken windows. I could hear the fighting going on and the talking.

"My Apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister" I heard a deep robotic voice say. I got my first good look at Mr. Twister. A giant red android with brown scarf around its neck and turbines, connecting from its back into its arms. I also got my first look at the team.

Robin, short, black hair with dark shades on wearing a green shirt with a black jacket over it and dark blue pants. Superboy was the taller one crouched next to Robin, wearing his black shirt with the House of El symbol on it and a brown jacket with light blue pants.

Kid Flash, Red hair and freckles, (_'Wally West') _with his yellow long sleeve shirt and red un-buttoned shirt over it, with grey pants. Aqualad had a full zipped up jacket, dark blue at the top of it and on the upper arm sleeves and the bottom half was a light blue and the lower arm sleeves were also a light blue. His pants were also dark grey.

Miss Martian had on a white blouse with a red short sleeved jacket over it and a white skirt that reached her knees.

Superboy ran forward but was quickly lifted off his feet and thrown into a wall curtesy of Twister forming a cyclone and sending straight at him. Kid Flash went in next with Miss Martian and Aqualad. Arriving before his two teammates, Kid Flash attempted some sort of front flip double kick, but missed and was sent out of the ware house with a powerful push of Twisters wind. Spinning around he shot a small cyclone at Miss Martian and Aqualad sending them backwards and into a wall.

"I find myself disappointed. I was expecting a hero to show up but all I got was children." The robotic tone was, mocking and chiding at the same time.

I heard Robins reply of "Were not children!" and his explosive's that he threw at Twister who called a tornado into existence and the let the explosive explode harmlessly inside.

As this happened, I thought up a simple plan. I just have to get behind Mr. Twister. If I can do that, I can knock this guy out with one punch.

"Objectively you are. Do you not have some sort of adult supervision?" He paused. Now was my chance. I shot out from my hiding space with my arm cocked back.

"THEY GOT ME!" I shouted out at the last second as my fist impacted the side of his head, sending him off the ground and into a wall, causing him to dent it with his form.

"How's that for adult supervision!" I shouted, confidence swelling. It was swiftly deflated as the android stood back up, slowly. His head was dented inwards and it made it look like his eye was glaring at me.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Twister ask as he stood up tall. This guy was tall up close though. Probably was over 6'5. But no time for that. He asked me and question and I had to answer it to the best of my ability while making it hilarious.

"The adult supervision. You asked where I was, so here I am" Nailed it. Twister merely nodded his head before flinging his arm forward and a cyclone raced towards me. I dodged to the side and advanced. This was thwarted when Twister sent more cyclones at me and I had to dodge backwards or throw myself to the side in order to not get hit. This cat and mouse game continued until Superboy let out an enraged yell and attempted to slam on top of Mr. Twister. Without looking Twister raised a hand and sent Superboy flying into Miss Martian who had just gotten back up only to be knocked down again.

Robin and Aqualad moved in to assist but were stopped when for a moment when I had to dodge backwards again creating more space between us, Twister caught them in a cyclone cause them to slam into each other before dropping to the grounds with groans of pain.

Using the brief window of opportunity, I sprang forward only for the android to propel himself forward, dodging my attack and spinning around and lashing out, striking me in the arm and sending me outside. I grunted in pain and rolled to a stop. Bringing myself up to my knees I looked up only to yelp and roll to the side as a wind tore through the ground I had just been kneeling on. I kept moving as Twister aimed both hands at me, increasing the power of his wind and creating a mini cyclone to follow me. I was now the mouse in this game.

With my attention on not trying to die, via cyclone, Kid Flash made his renewed entrance by trying to sweep the androids off its feet.

"What did you do to my team?! Kid Flash asked angrily.

"Embarrassed them most likely." Twister replied bringing his hand together and forming another cyclone. He pushed his hand outward and Wally was sucked in before being sent straight to a wall.

I didn't have much time to look back as this damn cyclone wouldn't leave me alone. Changing course, I ran straight at Mr. Twister his cyclone following me.

"This again?" He brought one hand up and sent more high-powered air at me.

"Think again bitch!" I shouted as I leapt through the air, like it wasn't even there and struck his face, causing him to stumble. Not letting him get a chance to counter attack I delivered rapid blows to his chest, stomach and head and not necessarily in that order.

'_Protection from Wind for the win!' _I gleefully thought as I kept pounding away at the android.

"ENOUGH!" his hand sprang up faster than I thought, and I couldn't move out of the way in time as his hand slammed into the side of my head. I was sent sprawling on the ground.

"I don't know how you managed to do what you did, but it won't be happening again." He lifted off into the sky with his hands raised. Air started pouring out of his hands and the clouds clashed together and grew darker, the wind picking up. I tensed when a hand grasps my shoulder. Turning I saw it was Miss Martian.

"Hey its alright! That's just Red Tornado. This was supposed to be a test for us, but to you it probably looked like a villain was attacking huh. It's alright though once he comes down, he can explain it to you!" This girl sure was a cheerful one. However.

"So, the Justice League pays for all the damages these tests, right?!" I raised my voice to be heard over the now howling wind and Aqualad, who was yelling something at the red android. Whatever it was, I couldn't make it out.

Miss Martians face went from cheerful to uncertain as she looked around our battlefield. I took a glance at Twister and I went pale as to what I saw.

"I don't think Red Tornado can generate lighting" I shouted out, hoping everyone could hear me. They must have noticed it to as their expressions went from annoyed to uneasy, or in Miss Martians case, pale. Which was kind of odd when her skin was green.

Mr. Twister threw his hands down and lighting bolts shot down at us, like a vengeful god. Eyes widening, I shoved Miss Martian backwards as one of the bolts landed just in front of me, cause my vision to be filled with white and my body went flying, landing on the ground with a pained grunt. I lifted my head up to see Twister flying away, towards the city. Groaning, my head flopped back onto the ground and I blacked out.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

My eyes opened, closed then opened again as I stared at the concerned face of Miss Martian just above me. I sat up, groaning in pain as I held my side with my arm. I gently prodded my side, letting out a hiss of pain at the touch.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked, her face set in a worried frown.

My answer was cut off with an enraged yell from Superboy who punched some rocks from within his crater.

"What was that?! You told us that was Red Tornado!" He snarled looking at Miss Martian.

"I'm sorry. I figured because he was an android and that I couldn't read his mind, that he was Red Tornado." Miss Martians face was downcast, looking like someone had just stolen her puppy.

"Its not her fault. We shouldn't have listened. It was a rookie mistake." Robin said standing up for the martian girl.

"You are pretty inexperienced" Wally told her. He looked down before looking back at her. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here" He said. He turned to me briefly before glancing at Robin.

I stood, looking at the five teens.

"The way I see it, you all made the rookie mistake here" I pointed out. Superboy took a step towards me, but Aqualad held an arm out towards him, blocking his path.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kid Flash asked

I looked at them and then around the area and then back towards the car park and then back at them.

"I mean, for some reason you all thought it was Tornado. I'd give the girl the benefit of the doubt, she doesn't seem to really know how things are done here, judging from the fact she is a rookie like you said." I explained. Miss Martian just wilted a bit more.

"Out of all of you, I expected you three to realise that a member of the Justice League and a hero wouldn't go as far as to do property damage for a simple test, that could have been done in a safe environment." I looked at the three most experienced heroes as I said this. Aqualad looked down, Kid Flash looked off to the side and Robin-

"Who are you?" He looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes, but I figured they were trying to drill a hole through my mask, to figure out who I am. I gave him a glance before looking to the direction that Twister had gone.

"I am what you would call, a borrower" I answered him. The rookie team gave me a look.

"And just what is it that you borrow" Aqualad asked. He was polite about it to.

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

He gave a me a look, before turning towards Happy Harbour.

"We have to go after Mr. Twister. Miss Martian see if you can contact Red Tornado." He looked at me

"You helped us fend off Twister and for that, I am grateful. Would you be willing to help us in subduing him?" He asked me. I hesitated. Originally these kids would have handled it by them selves when they had the rematch for Twister. However, Mr. Twister did hit me with a lightning bolt, soooo.

"Yeah sure." I nodded to him. He nodded and we were off.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

Tornados raged through Happy Harbour, destroying houses and people ran, screaming in fear. Mr Twister looked over his work.

"This should get the attention that I am looking for."

"Well you got ours! All of it and undivided" Kid Flashed yelled out as he raced forward and slammed both feet into Twister sending him backwards.

"Immaterial and inefficient! You are a distraction that I can no longer tolerate! Twister said, aggravation in his tone.

"RAGHHHH!" Mister Twister slid backwards as Superboy landed just where he was beforehand. Twister threw his hand behind him but before he could do more, I slammed my shoulder into his back send him stumbling forward. Superboy rushed forward, intent on landing a devastating punch but was sent back once again from a small tornado Twister whipped up. He spun once more towards me, but I had already closed the difference between us. I slammed another punch against him but before I could do more, he created another tornado right at my feet. It grew in size and intensity so quickly that I was swept up into the air and I landed in a nearby boat, the air being knocked out of my lungs. I quickly got up and jumped back at him. He must have been expecting this, because twister just sent another tornado right at me, only this time I was sent up higher. Before Twister could do anything else, he was forced to dodge Superboy causing the tornado to disperse. Landing on my feet I threw myself to the side as Superboy went flying over my head and landing in a house.

Twister shot wind into the water whipping up a water tornado that carried a boat that he sent right after Superboy cause the house he was in to collapse.

I shot forward, intent on delivering a punch to the back of his head but he spun and caught me in a bear hug.

'_Oh, this is bad' _I thought as he proceeded to increase the strength of the hug causing me to grit my teeth in pain.

"You have been more of a nuisance then these teenagers have been. Allow me to punish you proper." He told me before I was suddenly slammed onto the ground. He put his hand close to my chest before he released a violent amount of wind that caused me to be crushed further into the ground. I gasped in pain, but it was lost as I found that I couldn't breathe.

'_Oh, this is so much worse' _I thought as my chest felt like it was about to collapse inwards. If it wasn't from Protection of Wind, I'd have been dead. The pressure I felt stopped as Mister Twister looked up. I did to and what I saw gave me a breath of relief. There stood Red Tornado, in all his red glory with his blue cape.

I drowned out the talking as I tried to focus on breathing again as I rolled over and tried to move away unseen. This was for naught as I felt Twisters arm slam me aside. I skid to a stop and just laid there, gasping in pain. The battle between the two androids waged on, wind against wind. I watched as Twister blew up a boat that Tornado had taken cover behind and was sent to the ground, sparks appearing over his body briefly. Twister approached the fallen hero and crouched next to him. The next second Red Tornado's head changed shape into that of Miss Martian's. the next few moments happened without my help. Kid Flash appeared in a whirlwind knocking the android back. Robin sent an explosive disk at him, embedding it in his shoulder, blowing him back into the sea. I didn't see the next bit, but Twister came flying back out landing on the ground. Superboy, with two fists through the android's shoulders finished the fight off, and then for good measure slammed him into the ground. The team gathered around the fallen android.

I watched as the android's chest open up and a man crawled out crying "foul! I call foul" as he brought himself on to his knees. Miss Martian gestured with a hand and crushed him under a boulder. There was a cry of "M'gann stop!" from Aqualad and the others merely looked on in shock. Robin quickly gathered his wits and approached Miss Martian.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our enemies!" Robin yelled out. Miss Martian just looked down with a smile.

"I thought you said you trust me?" with another gesture, the boulder was removed and instead of blood, bones and guts, it was mechanical parts. The man was also an android. Kid Flash walked over before picking up an eye

"Cool Souvenir." He said as he inspected the eye. I looked at them. I was witnessing something special here. The beginning of a team. Slowly standing up, I looked around. The place was an absolute disaster. I limped over to them and looked down at the android remains. Spotting the eye glowing I stomped my foot down on it, crushing it. that brought the attention of the team to me. Next thing I knew Kid Flash was right in front of me giving me a grin.

"Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for the help, even though we had it covered." He smiled cheerfully. The others approached looking at me

"Yes. It was helpful that you decided to aid us." Aqualad thanked me. I nodded my head at them. I didn't really know what to say. Social interactions were not my strong suit. I looked over at them again before I turned and started walking away.

"Watashi wait!"

I stopped before spinning around and fixing Miss Martian with a confused stare. Who the hell was Watashi? That was most certainly not my name. She looked at me before giving a small smile.

"Thank you" I nodded my head. Whether she was thanking me for pushing her out of the way of the lighting strike or for helping the team I didn't know. I continued on my way, intent on finding my hotel room and having a nice relaxing bath. And then sleep, for the rest of the day. Probably all of tomorrow too.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

"It was a coordinated attack, designed to draw you out and destroy you." Aqualad told Red Tornado inside the mountain.

"Agreed"

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Asked Megan

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe that I should have to solve your battles. Nor should you have to solve mine." Red Tornado explained

"But if you're in danger- "

"Consider this matter closed" Red Tornado turned to walk away before stopping and turning his head back.

"The Batman will be here shortly to debrief of your mysterious ally" He told them before resuming his walk.

The newly formed team looked at each other and shrugged

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Megan Asked. The boys looked at each other before grinning.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Maybe you would like to bake some cookies?" Aqualad questioned. Megan's eyes lit up before nodding happily.

"Well last one there is a rotten egg!" Wally exclaimed before running off. Robin gave a laugh of "No fair!" before running after his friend. Aqualad shook his head, giving a small smile before going after them. Superboy went to go after them before looking back at Megan. Hesitating for a moment he spoke the words that caused Megan to smile.

"Sorry" and then he went to follow the others. Megan gave a small cheerful hum as she floated off towards the kitchen. It was time to make some cookies for the team and for the movie.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

**Well. I hope that went well. First time writing a fight scene with a super villain before. Hope you liked it. Please give me some criticism for my writing. I feel like I can do better, I just don't know where to start. Good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Also, would really like to thank those who reviewed and gave me some criticism. Hopefully in future chapters, the story will get better in the certain aspect's you guys/gals pointed out. Also need to work on my fight scenes. Feel like I could have gone better with that. **

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Again"

Air exploded out of my mouth as my back hit the grass. Scrambling up, I took a moment to look at the talker. Standing at 2ft, wearing a white mask with a black cloak on, stood Hassan i- Sabbah of the cursed arm. In all his tiny glory. Yeah, I wasn't quite sure why that was. If your confused of to how this is happening, well it is happening in my 'Utopia'. Which at this point I'm assuming is my personal mind scape. I think. I was wasn't sure on the details.

But back to the matter at hand. Basically, after I had gone left the battle and gone back to my hotel and collapsed on my bed, I found myself here. In front of Hassan. Who I may have insulted with a short joke upon my arrival. He seemed to be taking it personally.

"Look, Assassin. You have knocked me on my ass more times then I am comfortable with. If this is about the short joke I made, I sincerely apologise." I put some more distance between us, but that didn't stop Assassin from shooting towards me and latching a hand onto my face.

"This isn't about the short joke you made Master." He told me as he lifted me up and slammed me into the ground. More air escaped my lungs.

"Then why?!" I gasped out feebly, hands trying to twist his wrist so he would let go of me.

"Because you are holding back" with that last word, he spun, hand still attached to my face and threw me across the clearing. I landed in a roll coming to a stop by the lake. "You could have done much better, fighting that machine. But you didn't. And it was because you were holding back." He came to a stop in front of me. Looking down at me. Who knew someone who was that small could look that intimating?

I didn't bother getting up. That would just result in me getting dropped on my ass or getting thrown again. Neither of which I wanted.

"I didn't hold back. I was just being cautious." I glared at him. He merely stared back at me. Before shaking his head. Faster than I could perceive, his hand moved, and I suddenly felt a pain on my cheek. For a split second I thought he had just slapped me, but there was no sting of a slap or turning of my head going to the side. Instead I felt something slowly crawl down my face. Reaching up, I wiped at it with a finger to get a look at what it was. Putting my finger in front of me, I saw it was blood. Turning my head to the side I saw a small knife embedded into the ground. I looked back at him with shock.

"Did you just throw a knife at me?!" I shouted, panic seeping into my voice. In here I didn't have Hassan's speed, strength or endurance. I was just a squishy human for him to throw around.

"You did not use the dirks in combat. You did stick to the shadows, which was good, but you didn't go in to kill your opponent. You had an opportunity to end the fight before it could even begin, and you didn't. I would applaud you for going for the head… if you had finished him there and then." The tiny assassin lectured me. I could feel myself getting smaller from each word he spoke. He was right. I had held back. I had never been in any actual fights. Hell, the first time I had ever thrown a punch at someone was the crooks robbing the antique store. If I had thrown all my strength into the punch against Mister Twister when he had been unaware, I probably could have finished him off before any real fighting started.

I looked back up to Hassan before sitting up and standing on my feet.

"You're right." And that was I could say.

He seemed pleased by my admission before turning around and walking away.

"The first step to progress is admitting one's mistakes. Now come. Seeing as you are the one who is fighting and not me, it is best I teach you so that you may stay alive."

And that was my first meeting with Hassan. He took me further away from the lake so that we could begin proper training. There was one thing I had to ask though.

"How is this going to work by the way?" I asked him. He turned in my direction, confused. I waved a hand, moving it up and down. "Your small, for some reason and I don't think trying to fight you like this is really going to benefit me." I told him.

He seemed to consider this as he looked down at his shrunken body before looking back at me.

"To be honest I do not know why I am like this. But your point does have merit to it. That is why I will be teaching you a valuable lesson today."

"And that is?"

He moved a hand into his cloak and pulled it back out, with a passenger. A knife.

"How to dodge incoming projectiles." His tone sounded just the bit giddy.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I rolled to the side, as a dirk skimmed past where I just was. After thinking '_KNIFE!' _every time I saw Hassan pull one out, he had stopped and told me that it was in fact a Dirk which was more, thrusting dagger then an actual knife. Me stopping to ask what the difference was had nearly cost me my ear. I wasn't sure how my injuries in here worked then from my physical body, but I didn't want to take any chances. I already had numerous cuts on me that were one big stinging sensation every time I moved. If these injuries did pop back into the real world, then that would suck. Also how did he here what I was thinking? If this was my mindscape and I thought things did that mean he could here them because he was in it?

"Any chance we could take a break?" I asked taking my mind off the questions forming in my head or forming in… here? Yeah that was going to get confusing. He stopped, tilting his head to the side. I took the moment to catch my breath as he thought it over. For one glorious second, I thought he was going to say yes. That changed when he suddenly vanished and reappeared next to me, dirk held in a loose reverse grip, up against my neck. I froze, eyes wide. He looked at me before taking the dirk away from my neck.

"Now we can take a break." I nodded once before taking a few steps to the side, keeping some distance between us. I knew it wouldn't help but it put me at ease. Plopping onto the ground I looked out towards the lake.

"How long have you been here?"

The assassin regarded my question by also looking out towards the lake.

"I am not quite sure. I do not have a way to tell time here as the sun doesn't move." He explained.

I simply nodded my head and we sat in silence. I didn't really know what else to say. If Assassin didn't know how long, he had been here then its possible that he could have been here when I was first in this 'Utopia' with the other me. Or he could have appeared just after I woke up in the alley way.

"Most likely the second one" I mumbled before looking at the Servant. There was something I could ask him.

"Hassan, does the name Watashi mean anything to you?" I asked him. He took a moment to answer.

"Watashi… is the name I addressed myself as a long time ago." He spoke quietly as if remembering something. I looked at him opening my mouth to ask him something else when he suddenly move in front of me, still facing the lake.

"Assassin?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Standing up I looked out towards the lake. Squinting my eyes, I saw the lake glowing. It lasted only a few seconds then returned to normal only to start glowing again. This pattern repeated itself several times before coming to a stop.

"What do you think that was about?" I questioned him. His answer was to slowly back away, with a hand pushing me back. Quite suddenly the lake glowed even brighter. Bright enough that I had to close my eyes and look the other way.

For what felt like an eternity, the light disappeared, and I felt drained. Like I had run half a marathon but with some stamina left over to keep going and finish the race. Looking back over the lake I saw a figure crouching on the ground. Slowly they stood up, blinking straight in my direction. They wore a grey shirt with a blue fur hooded jacket. There bottom half was covered by blue pants that seemed to flow around him. The pants also had thick green lines forming a diamond shape before going around the back. they also had a white piece of clothing that looked like a jacket without sleeves with a white sash holding it in place with the help of a while buckle and hey also wore sandals. A look at there face, let me know that they had red eyes, and an earing dangling from each ear. Held in their hand was a staff that was stabbed into the ground. They through their hood back revealing dark blue hair. Very slowly their eyes scanned the area before looking straight at me. The man gave a grin that was all teeth.

_Hey there! Servant Caster at your call. Are you my master?_

I gave Assassin a look out of the corner of my eye before making eye contact with Caster and slowly, I nodded. Caster grin seemed to stretch further before it was gone, and he blinked as looked down at himself.

"Oi Master. Any particular reason why I'm tiny?" He asked sounding horribly confused. Ah yes that. From how it looked Caster was much shorter than he should have been just like Assassin. In fact, he was just a bit shorter than Assassin. Now how to explain this little problem, pun not intended.

Ah! I know

"Honestly? No idea." He gave me a half-lidded stare for that.

"Well isn't that helpful" His eyes darted over to where Assassin was, tensing slightly as his grip on his staff tightened. "Mind telling me what another Servant is doing here?" He asked never taking his eyes off the other servant

"Not quite sure to be honest. He just kind of popped up. But I'm sure if we and by we, I mean you two, stop staring at each other like you're going to come to blows, then maybe we can have a chat and figure things out?" I told them.

The response time was less then desired, but slowly they both nodded and forcibly eased up. I looked over them one more time before sitting down

"So! anyone know where to start?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

We didn't know where to start. Not really. All I could tell them was what I thought this place was. I couldn't tell why they were so tiny, and neither could they. Best bet would be the summoning. Was this what happened when you summon servants without a ritual? It probably wasn't. Maybe it was the place we were in? But if so then why did I stay the same? I wasn't summoned so that must have been it. It was something to do with the summoning! Either that or someone was screwing with us. But there was one thing we haven't discussed yet. Introductions.

"We should probably introduce ourselves to each other. Get some formality between us." I told them. Caster and Assassin glanced at each other before looking at me.

"Why don't you start us off Master" Caster said, gesturing me to go first. I blew some air out of my mouth and watched as some of my hair flew out of my face. I really needed a haircut.

"Right. Okay. My name is Noah Reed. I'm twenty. I don't have siblings, I don't have any Magecraft or Magecraft training whatsoever or training experience at all, except for now dodging projectiles I guess." I mumbled out the last part, but Caster seemed to raise an amused eyebrow. He opened his mouth and spoke

"Ok then. I'm Servant Caster, but you can call me Cú Chulainn. I'm a master of Rune Magecraft and have _a lot _of training experience. I also don't have to worry about projectiles at all." He finished off with a smug look towards Assassin. I turned my head towards Assassin and shot him an encouraging smile. He took a moment, but he spoke

"Servant Assassin. Hassan i- Sabbah. Any training experience I have will be imparted onto you Master. And you most defiantly should be worried about more projectiles in the future." It was said softly but with enough intensity to make me gulp.

Caster getting up took my attention. He was staring at me with a strange intensity.

"You said you don't have any Magecraft or Magecraft training Master?" I nodded my head, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well if you have don't use Magecraft or have any training, which I find hardly believable with how much Magical Circuits you have running through you, then how did you summon us?" He asked. And it was a good question. I didn't know how I had summoned him. But something he said caught my attention

"What do you mean the amount of Magical Circuits running through me?"

He gave me look of disbelief before answering

"I mean you have a lot of Magical Circuits running through you. I don't know how many buts it's a lot." He told me. "You do know what Magic circuits are, don't you?" I shot him a small glare

"Yes, I know what Magic circuits are. I… just didn't know I had them till now." I said. I looked down. How did you use your Magic Circuits? You just had to imagine a mental trigger, right? What would my mental trigger be? Did it have to be something personal to one's self or could it be anything.

Taking a breath, I pictured something in my head, dragging a mental image into my mind. I imagined being submerged in water, going down deeper into its depths with no way out and before my very eyes, my hands started to glow with blue lines, starting from my finger tips and rushing down my fingers, hand and then up my arm, before disappearing past my shoulder where my shirt cut out my sight of it. A pleased hum drew my attention back to Caster. I looked back at my hands to see the lines disappear. I looked back up at Caster.

"You said you're a Runes master, right? Mind teaching me some things?"

Casters grin turned a tad feral.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Runes were annoying. Sure, when you actually got them working and got the desired effect, they were pretty cool. But when you needed to be very precise on how you draw them, whether it be on paper, the air or the ground it got difficult. He had me practicing the rune of Ehwaz. Putting this rune on something and applying some magical energy cause what ever it was drawn on to harden. Something to put on clothes for extra defence or a shield for a better result. Also, I couldn't really harm myself if I messed it up like some of the other runes. Cú had said something about being carful to not mix up some runes with each other, but he would explain that to me later. I put my pencil down and looked at the numerous drawings I had down of the rune. It looked alright but I couldn't really be sure without Cú's input.

Looking down at my pencil a idea sprung to mind. I activated my circuits before carefully using my nail to inscribe the rune on it. I would have used my finger, but the pencil was skinny and my finger, not so much. About a dozen tries yielded the results I was looking for. I couldn't really hurt myself like this. Not unless someone chucked the pencil at me. Sparing a glance at the rune as it glowed softly, I pressed the tip of the pencil down on my bedside table. When that did nothing, I pressed with more force and the tip went through. Well that has results.

Taking my pencil out of the newly formed whole in my table, I put my paper over it. If I could do that with a pencil and some force, imagine what I could do if I inscribed a rune on a dirk?

I paused in my trail in thought and started a new one. Could I do that? Cú had better B mana compared to Hassan's C mana. Would I even be able to Runes if I used Hassan's abilities? Something to look into when I had the chance. But for now, more practice drawing. Maybe Cú will let me learn a fire rune? Note to self. Visit the library and look up Runes. I can't remember if the Fate series had used every single rune there was. Actually, now that I think about it, did DC have any magic users that used runes? Fate and the other Lords of Order had Order Magic and probably other magics, Klarion used Chaos Magic, Zatanna had her wand and speaking backwards magic and so on but I don't know if any of them had Rune magic. Wonder if I could pick something up from what I've read with runes? That'd be pretty cool.

I forced my eyes to focus on the paper in front of me. No time for distractions. First: draw rune. Second: get fire rune. Because having the ability to shoot off fireballs are awesome. And also getting to the library to look up more runes. Crap getting distracted again. The tip of my pencil hit the paper again. TO DRAWING!

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**And done. Wow this one took longer than I thought it would have. Got some good feedback from the last chapter. Will take it into advice and hopefully you guys can see the improvement. Cause if not, then I'm doing something wrong. Also does anyone know what Caster Cu's bottom half clothing is called? Cause I couldn't find it anywhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright new chapter. ALSO! OVER 100 FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURTIES! HOLY CRAP! You guys/gals are awesome! But just before we start this chapter, I was looking through the reviews and I realised some people have been asking questions and I haven't answered them, which is quite rude of me. So, to rectify this, I'm going to quickly answer these questions now to the best of my ability.**

**Superpierce: Its different servants being summoned in 'Utopia" or in what the MC thinks is his Mind scape. For your second question with the MC moving around the wind, he did. The only time he didn't was when Twister formed a tornado under his feet throwing him up in the air. He didn't have a good enough reaction time to it.**

**HarmonyDST05: Im not quite sure what you mean in your question. Could you send me a PM elaborating on it, and I should be able to answer you? **

**Therunmaster: The guilt thing is because he knows that The Team are made of superheroes, but they're kids and with him not intervening, one of them could have been hurt badly and he would have felt guilty because of it. And I know the plot, but the MC doesn't. at this point his just doing his own thing. But it shouldn't be long till the plot actually gets moving. **

**Shadow of a Memory: Just because he has Assassins abilities doesn't make him an actual assassin. He could go on to be one, but he hasn't. His mindset hasn't changed to fit that of an assassin or of Hassan. **

**Guest: He isn't an assassin. He has Hassan's abilities but that's it. This MC shouts his intentions to the people he is fighting, but not all the time. There will be some bleed over effect happening, but it won't be with Hassan. **

**Hope that answers everyone's questions. If you still don't understand something, please give me a PM and I will try to elaborate on what I have said to help you. Also, might have to go back to the drawing board for a hero name. **

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The Cave, home to the young proteges of the Justice League, was vast. Many rooms and areas were housed in the mountain. One of these areas was the Meeting room, Where the team were, waiting for several members of the Justice League to arrive. Wally popped some chips in his mouth.

"When did they say they were going to be arriving again?" He asked Robin, crunching on his chips. Robin didn't respond verbally, only giving his friend a shrug as his attention was on his utility belt, face deep in thought.

"They should be here shortly" Aqualad answered with some strain in his voice. He was having an arm-wrestling match with Superboy, who had the advantage and was slowly bring his opponents arm down to the table. Miss Martian walked in, holding a plate with sandwiches with her hands as two more floated by either side of her. Placing them on the table, Kid Flash snagged several and proceeded to shove some in his mouth with a quick "thank you!" to M'gann.

A triumphant grunt from Superboy, drew her attention as she saw him slam Aqualads hand on the table they were using. Aqualad narrowed his eyes before sighing in defeat before offering his hand to Superboy who take it in a handshake. Their hands parted just in time to hear the Zeta Beams whirl to life.

_Recognised: Batman 0-2, Red Tornado 0-16, Martian Manhunter 0-7_

Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter walked out of the Zeta tubes. Martian Manhunter went over to M'gann, while Batman and Red Tornado went to the boys.

"Report" Batman said. Robin Started them off.

"We went on M'ganns Bioship and toured around the town before getting a call from Red Tornado about a disturbance at the Power plant. We went there and confronted Mister Twister and… got our butts handed to us." Robin told his mentor, shoulders slumping. Batman nodded his head before turning to Red tornado. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Before turning back to the team. Batman typed in something on the keyboard and a holographic picture appeared with the mysterious figure that helped the team out.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He was strong and fast. Not as fast as me of course but he was alright." Kid Flash said finishing off the rest of his chips. Aqualad took over.

"He said that he was a 'Borrower'. I'm not quite sure if that is helpful at all" He explained. Batman nodded before looking over at Robin who seemed deep in thought.

"Robin?" Robin looked up before opening his mouth

"Miss M, called him Watashi. It might be his name." He said looking over at his martian teammate. Miss Martian looked over at them from where she was having a telepathic conversation, looking a little nervous at being the centre of attention but she soldiered on.

"It could be his name. When he pushed me out of the way of the lighting, he got hit head on. I tried numbing the pain, but I couldn't get all of it and the name Watashi just… popped up in his thoughts."

Martian Manhunter placed a hand on her solider as Batman nodded his head and took all the information in, sorting it out in his head. He turned back to the boys.

"For your first time working together, you did alright. But someone from the league will come down and give you all some team training exercises before you go on any missions. Also, you are not to investigate anything involving Mister Twister. That will be handled by Red Tornado and the League." He shot a pointed look at Robin who had opened his mouth to argue before shutting it and giving a nod of his head.

Both Leaguers turned around and walked back towards the Zeta Beams, followed closely by Martian Manhunter. The Beams glowed briefly, and the trio disappeared, and the cave was left in silence. Kid Flash looked over to Robin speaking in a loud whisper.

"So, you gonna go see if you can find anything about our mysterious friend?" Robin gave a quick nod and a small smile before walking over to the terminal. Superboy looked over at Miss Martian.

"Where did you get the idea to numb his pain?" He asked with a confused look. Megan ducked her head down a bit, a blush coming across her face.

"I got the idea from reading a comic book Wally gave me. It was something similar to what Martians do back home if another Martian is hurt physically." She explained to him. Superboy gave a slight nod of his head before looking over to where Robin and Kid Flash were looking at the holographic screen hovering over Robins wrist

"Didn't Batman say we weren't supposed to investigate?" Miss Martian asked worriedly. Robins smile turned downright mischievous.

"Batman said we couldn't research Mister Twister. He didn't say anything about researching the other guy"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"ACHOO!"

I wiped my nose with my arm. Where had that come from? It wasn't really chilly. It was actually kind of nice out; despite the fact I was at the docks and inside a warehouse. Didn't matter. I had some training to do. I thought of my Assassin Servant, and I was then covered in a blue glow. When the glow disappeared, I was dressed the same as him.

When I had spoken to Assassin, he had mentioned that I hadn't used my (his?) dirks in the fight with Mister Twister. So, because he said that, it would imply that I would have the dirks on me. I moved my arms around my waist, checking my pockets, and then finally stopping near the back of my shorts where I felt my fingers brush something cold and sharp. Moving my cloak around showed that I had a total of six dirks dangling from my shorts. Taking one I inspected it. With a flick of my wrist, the dirk was stabbed into the wall. That was cool. I wasn't even looking when I did that. It just felt instinctive, like I had done it so many times before when for a fact I knew I hadn't.

I took two more daggers and threw them in quick succession, planting them either side of the first dagger. I grasped the remaining the dirks and held them at the ready. Before I threw them, a thought came to my mind. I could make a rune without, for a better term, 'equipping' a class. So, could I do the same thing if I used a class that wasn't Caster? Twirling the dirk around so the pommel was upright, I began the tedious duty of trying to put an Ansuz rune on it. using a finger was hard work, on small surfaces. You wanted to use your fingers on larges surfaces, like a wall or even clothing, providing it was big enough. Fingernails, while good, worked best when you had actual fingernails and not nails that had been clipped. I looked down before looking at the other dagger in my hand. Bringing it over the dirk, I began to inscribe the rune with just the tip of blade.

After inscribing the rune, I poured some prana into it and watched the rune glow a soft blue colour. I flicked my wrist once again and watched the rune inscribed dirk sink into the wall. I walked over to said wall and inspected the difference. The dirks with no runes had gone about a quarter of the blade in with the strength I had thrown it with. The rune drawn dirk however, had gone all the up to the hilt. That was cool actually and it showed that I could do runes in classes that weren't Caster. That would mean if I were to learn how to throw with the same proficiency as a servant with a B rank Projectiles then I could pass that onto other Servants. In theory anyway.

Taking a breath, I switched out my Assassin class for my Caster class. The change was smooth and with another blue glow I was left standing in my normal clothes with one new additional piece of clothing. Caster's fur-hooded jacket. I gently squeezed the staff that now resided in my hand, giving it a once over. It was made of wood, almost as tall as me, with a drawing of a sun at the top of it. With the curvature at the top you could mistake the staff for a hockey stick at a distance. I reached up to my ears and felt earring's dangling from them. I tapped the ground with the staff, and various runes appeared before me, glowing a bright orange, almost like they were on fire. I didn't do anything but stare as I tried to memorise the runes I was seeing. I only recognised the one rune, Ansuz. The others were a complete mystery to me.

I looked over the wall and then back to my runes before waving my hand and causing them to vanish. I could have sent them at the wall, but that could have blown a hole through it and I didn't need the police coming down here and investigating. Or god forbid the kids. I liked having a place I could practice for a bit on my own. I probably wouldn't have it for long though. But until then I was going to practice, because, honestly this was fun. Throwing knives with pinpoint accuracy and doing _actual _magic was cool. And it helped, just in case I got into a fight with someone.

I kept drawing runes in the air for a good hour, testing them to which rune did what. I know I probably shouldn't be, without at least learning about them from Caster but I really wanted to see what they could do. Separately and together. I kept going, making more runes, before letting some prana flow from my fingers into them. The results were… explosive.

I was thrown off my feet as the very air in front of my turned to fire and then exploded outwards. I flew backwards and landed on the ground as my ear rang from the explosion.

"Ow..."

I slowly moved my head up, hissing in pain and took a look at where I was just standing. The floor was scorched, and the walls were gone completely with small fires, starting up around the hole.

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _I thought to myself as I quickly equipped Caster and tapped the ground with my staff, watching a rune flare briefly in front of me before tree roots crawled out of the ground and suffocated the fires by smothering it. the roots receded into the ground and I stood up and hobbled away from the area as quick as I could. I switched over to Assassin and made a beeline straight to my hotel, passing through alleys and rooftops before making my way to my room.

I went to the bathroom and with a quick mental dismiss, I was back to normal. I ran my arms under some cold water hissing in pain from my burns. So, lots of runes that I didn't understand, caused big fiery explosion. Not going to do that again. Nope. Never again. I turned the tap off and rubbed the side of my head. The ringing had gone down but it was still there and very annoying. I walked back out and headed towards the library. I needed to look up more runes and see what they meant. If I could do that then I had a better chance of doing Rune Magic. In theory. A lot of things I did now were in theory, now that I thought on it. Find a way home, get a cosmic being to help me out. In theory. Get a money that didn't involved stealing even though I could get away with it. In theory. You see. Everything I did involve theories these past few days.

I walked into the library, grabbed some paper and a pencil and made my way towards the closest computer. Sitting down I quickly typed in 'Runes' in the search bar and waited for it to load. When the loading was done, I began my research. I looked at the origins of Runes and what they looked like and quickly drew them down and what they meant.

Putting the pencil down, I fished my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I didn't have a charger, so I had to use the phone sparingly. I watched it turned on and then it started to buzz loudly as the phone was hit with dozens of messengers and missed phone calls notifications. I looked through them and what I read caused me to frown.

The messages themselves were pretty much the same. A lot of them were to answer the calls or to respond to the texts. The last message was the one that got my attention though.

'_How long till your back in Gotham?' _

The context of the message could have been anything really. But if it involved Gotham then the chances of it being crime related were pretty damn high. I turned the phone off and shoved it back in my pocket before turning off the computer and taking my paper with me. I walked back to my room deep in thought. I got this phone from a crook. Someone was calling and texting them to pick up and was wondering when they were going back to Gotham. It could have been a family member. Or it could have been work that involved criminals. At this point I was reaching but I didn't know. Was it one or the other? Could it be something else entirely? I had no reason to check it out but what if it was important. Important enough to get Batman on the case. If it was, then how would I get this phone to him. I could go to The Team's base, but how would I explain that I knew people would be there or how I found it. I was a shitty liar and didn't want someone like Batman interrogating me. I stopped Infront of my door. What if I went to Gotham? Yeah that could work. Go to Gotham, find Batman when his on patrol, give him the phone and then that would be that. Maybe I could do a little sightseeing when I'm done. Yeah that sounded good actually. I stepped in my room and gathered up the few things that I owned. It was time to head to Gotham. Never thought I would ever think those words in my life.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Oh. My. GOD! Holy crap this took forever. I am so sorry. I had to keep going over this chapter and rewriting it and I still don't like it that much. But it gets the plot moving. Next stop Gotham city. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter.**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Gotham city. Home to some of DC's greatest heroes. The Batman, The Dark Knight. Robin or Nightwing, when he was older. Red Hood, Red Robin and so on. Gotham was also home to some of the craziest people known to humankind.

Gotham city, however, was also home to the biggest crime rate anyone would have seen. During the day, you could compare it your typical city that might have been a bit dirtier if you squinted here and there. At night however was when crime really picked up. Theft, murder and so much more happened at night in this city. It was a wonder how any heroes working in this city had some sense of sanity left in them.

I never thought I would ever set foot here, unless dire circumstances said otherwise. The circumstance I was here under, wouldn't be dire in some other people's eyes, but to me it could have been.

I waited on top of one of the many buildings in the city at night in my Caster form, gripping my staff tight. I would have used Assassin, but Presence Concealment would have worked against me here. I wanted to be found, or at find, Batman and quickly hand off the phone.

My eyes scanned rooftops lingering on any shadows where I thought I saw movement before continuing the sweep. When I didn't find anything, I would move to a different roof, and continue this process for thirty minutes. I also glanced in alley's for signs of the Batmobile. I jumped to the next building when I heard a small 'Bang!' sound.

I landed and immediately turned around and walked over to the ledge of the roof and looked down. I scanned the area and only found a trash can knocked over with some garbage spilled out but that was it.

'_probably just a cat or something' _I thought to myself before turning around. I sighed as I began looking once again for bat themed hero.

'_this is going to take all night' _I thought sourly. Screw it, this way wasn't working. I took off in a light jog a hopped over to the next roof and the next one, head turning all around me. You know now that I think on it, why haven't I heard anything crime related? A shooting or a mugging, hell even sirens going off. It was weird. I looked down at another alley and saw nothing.

"Maybe Gotham's got its quiet nights? Either that or I'm in a quiet part of town" I said to myself. And just to prove me wrong I heard a short scream before it was muffled. Head perking up I leapt from my position, to the sound of scream. Once reaching it I looked down, to see a man trying to wrestle a woman's purse from her. I jumped down landing just behind the man. My appearance caused the woman to falter in surprise and in that chance, the man took the opportunity to snatch the purse away. He didn't make it further then a single step, before I hooked my staff around his neck and pulled backwards just as he tried to run. The result was the man's feet flying upwards and him land on his back with a pained grunt. I knocked him unconscious with a smack to the head with the bottom of my staff. Reaching down I picked the purse up before handing it to the lady.

"Here you go miss. Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't seem to be hurt, just shaken. She gave a nod before, hesitantly taking her purse back, cradling it to her chest protectively.

"You alright getting home from here?" I asked with a bit of concern. Didn't want her to get mugged in the next street over.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She said, her voice had some confidence to it, but I could hear some shakiness to it. I gave her a nod before, with a small tensing of the legs, I leapt upwards. I took a step before stopping and face palming. The mugger. I completely forgot to tie him up or call the cops.

Turning around I jumped back down and looked at his down form. I had to conserve battery on my phone and tying him up and leaving him here seemed like kind of dick move on my part, even if he was a criminal.

"Welp, looks like I'm taking you to the cops the packaging way mate." I informed him. I reached down and picked him and threw him over my shoulder. I stepped out of the alley and looked around.

Now then. Which way did I go to the Police Station?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Holy crap that took to long. Felt like forever trying to find GCPD. The would-be-mugger even woke up and I had to knock him out again. Maybe I should have seen if I could have chucked in the back of that speeding cop car that was chasing that other car. You know, for accuracy training. And speaking of high-speed chases.

"You pull over this instant!" I shouted out to the driver, who's friend was shooting at me. Quite ineffectively might I add. I had swapped over to my Assassin form for the speed and even though I was a glass cannon, bullets did jack to me. The bullets either missed me and the ones that did manage to hit me just failed to penetrate through my skin.

"Oi! Did you hear me?!" I shouted out to the driver, running alongside the stolen car. His friend turned, leaned over and stuck his gun out the window

"Hear this!" He shouted between firing. I leaned my head back before flipping onto the car. I formed a fist and smashed it through the roof and started to blindly grab at either of them or the wheel. My hand brushed up against something that felt like clothing, and I started to grab at it. Once I got a good grip, I threw car thief #2 at car thief #1, causing the wheels to screech as the car seemed to lock up and I had to hold on as the car came to a sudden stop. Pulling my hand free I jumped down and opened the car door and pulled the car thieves out by the scruff of their necks holding them up. I gave them each a glare behind my mask.

"And what do you to have to say for yourselves?" I questioned

They looked at each other before looking at me and the driver answered

"Would you please let us go?" He said slowly, hopeful eyes boring into mine as he friend head moved up and down like a bobble.

I gave them both a look of blank look and then smack their heads together to knock them out. I then placed them down by the car and listened to the sounds of sirens getting closer. As soon as they were close enough, I went and hid in the shadows waiting gleefully for these guys to get arrested. If they had just apologised for trying to run me over, I wouldn't have cracked their heads together. But they didn't and I was gonna saver this moment. I watched as the Cops pulled over and put the guys in the back and drove off. Now that my daily entertainment was done it was time to get back to my very boring payless job of finding Batman.

I started walking along the streets and thought of ways to find him. I could pop over to Wayne manor, leave the phone with a note and wait till someone from the Bat family pick it up. I could also go back to what I had been doing for the past hour but that wasn't any help and it was boring. So damn boring!

Maybe I could find some crooks and ask them where Batman was? Yeah sure. After they start trying to kill me, and after I beat the crap out of them. I kept walking before entering a park. I kept walking and sat down on one of the benches. I propped my arm up on my leg and rested my chin in my hand, thinking. Where else could I go to find Batman that didn't show I knew his secret identity. I looked over Gotham, admittedly not all of Gotham, but still. I'm sure I would have heard something or at least seen something. I leaned back and took in my surroundings. The park was quite nice to look at. It even had a sign telling me what park it was.

**Robinson Park**

… Now that I thought on it why did that sound familiar? I'm sure I've heard that name before, but where? As I pondered this, I felt something brush against the back of my foot before looking down. I moved my foot, but I couldn't see anything. I went to stand but again I felt something brush up against me. Quickly standing I turned around and saw… green? Wait

'_Wait, aren't they vines?' _I thought to myself in confusion before my eyes widened, my brain connecting the dots. Robinson Park, Vines randomly brushing up against my leg? That only led to one person that I knew of. I shot backwards as the vines shot forward, once more brushing up against me before I managed to back flip away. I kept moving as more and more vines kept coming.

'_I have to get out of this park!' _I thought desperately as I once more flipped over a vine going for my feet. This turned out to be the wrong move as one of them snagged my wrist, coiling tightly as more came and found purchase on my body. Several wrapped themselves around my mid-section, more came for my legs and arms, leaving me bound in mid-air. I struggled and just as I thought I was about to break free; I was slammed onto the ground as more vines wrapped around me, leaving me in a cocoon of green, with only my head being exposed.

"Well, well, well. What have my darlings caught today?" A sultry voice asked out of my sight. I tensed turning my head to look at who was coming towards me. She was shorter than me at 5'6 with flowing red hair, green eyes and green skin. Her only piece of clothing, if you could even call it that, were an assortment of green leaves that covered her chest area, leaving some midriff exposed and were covering her lower body. I started thrashing in my bounds, twisting on the floor, trying to break out, just as the red headed lady stopped just beside me and crouched down, looking at me with amusement.

"Well look at what we have here. Your certainly no Batman, but with that look? Are you a fan?" Poison Ivy asked with amusement. I didn't answer, focusing all my efforts into getting out. She watched as I struggled for a bit, mouth twitching into a smile for my futile efforts. Her smile stopped growing when I started to thrash even more. Soon it turned into a frown as she saw her plants having trouble trying to restrain me. More Vines came out of trees along with roots, to hold me down. I thought furiously for a solution. If Ivy kissed me, she could put me under her control or kill me. Neither option I desired very much. As I struggled, I tuned out her mutterings and focused on a single word in my mind

_Caster!_

In a flash of blue, I was back to my Caster form, Staff falling into my open mouth, I twisted my head and slapped the ground with it, as runes formed into the air and then there was an explosion of earth and fire. Poison Ivy shrieked in surprise as she and her plants moved away from me as fast as they could to get away from the flames. Finally, free, I rolled to my feet and dashed away, staff held at the ready, a rune already forming in the air to act as my defence against the pretty plant lady. She stood up, glaring in my direction and quite suddenly I felt the need to defend myself.

"In my defence you just wrapped me up in a cocoon of plants." I told her which only seemed to make her glare intensify.

"Hey, I could have burned you or the plants, but I didn't! So how about you ease up on the glare and we talk this out like to rational adults, yeah?" I asked with some hope. I didn't fancy fighting Poison Ivy in a park, or anywhere that involved plant life. Her glare remained the same, but she didn't end up attacking she only said four words.

"Why are you here?"

I regarded the question and went with honesty. I didn't think lying was going to help me out here.

"I'm taking a break from looking for Batman. And before you attack" I said quickly as I saw her tense and the vines go rigid, ready to spear through me rather then detain me. "He doesn't know I am looking for him, and I didn't know you were going to be here." I spoke quickly as my eyes glanced around me keep track of all plant life in my general vicinity.

"How do I know you're not lying, and that Batman isn't on his way here at this very minute" She said scornfully. I could only shrug.

"Because I don't really have a reason to be lying to you? You know not everyone enjoys getting chased by plant life" I said. She seemed to take my word though as the plants relaxed a bit. I risked a glance at the exit, wondering if it was worth the risk to bolt for it now. I decided against though and turned my eyes on Ivy who while watching me, had a vine slowly wrapping itself around her hand. I decided to ask a question before taking my leave.

"Look this may seem like a stupid question but _you _wouldn't happen to know where Batman is would you?" My only answer was a quirk of an eyebrow, the kind you would give to someone who said something incredibly stupid, and you didn't know if they were being serious. I stood there, awkwardly waiting for a response before sighing.

"You don't know, nor care do you" I muttered. I threw my head back with a grown. I gave her another look before I vanished the rune with a wave.

"Alright. As much fun as this little… bonding session of ours has been I'm going to head off now. Please don't kill anyone." I said before backing away. I only made it two steps before she spoke.

"Last time I checked; Batman had just finished locking away that poor excuse of a clown back in Arkham." With that she turned and started to walk away towards the trees. I stood there, watching her leave with a dumb founded look on my face. Just before she vanished into the trees, I called out

"Thank you!" and with that she vanished. I stood there for a few more seconds before changing into Assassin and heading out of the park. I wasn't going to visit this park again until I knew for damn sure Poison Ivy wasn't here. Now if Batman had been to Arkham, he might have stuck by GCPD to talk with Gordon. If so, I could still make it to give him that phone.

And I mange to do this on the first night to. Maybe I should make a job that involves being a messenger for heroes. Sounds kind of funny if you think on it.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**And done. So, I've got this part of the ark done and dusted. I hope you enjoy it. Till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back. Not much to say at this point but enjoy the chapter.**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I landed on the roof of the GCPD, making my way over to the Bat Signal, with a sense of awe going through my body. With one switch of turning this signal on, Batman would make his way straight here, to talk with whoever turned it on. Most times its Commissioner Gordon but for this one night it was going to be me. And I felt positively giddy at the thought.

I looked around, finding the switch and flipped it on. I looked up in the sky as the Bat signal was displayed proudly in the sky. I just stood there and admired how it looked for a minute, committing this moment to memory.

After some time passed and no Batman in sight, I grew worried. Shouldn't he have been here by now? I switched the Bat Signal off, paused for a second and then flipped it back on. When some more time passed and nobody showing up, I looked back at the signal. Did Gordon and Batman have some sort of code with the Bat Signal, to tell how bad the situation was and for Batman to get here ASAP?

With that thought in mind I started turning the Bat Signal off and turning it back on in quick succession. When that didn't work, I tried for longer pauses. Still nothing. I was this close to tearing at my own hair in frustration.

"Where is he?!" I hissed out eyes darting everywhere. I turned in a circle, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man in question, bounding across rooftops, but no luck. No luck. On my final turn a newspaper came flying and slapped itself into my face.

Tearing the offending object off my face I peered down at it and read through the front page. Most of it was how the Joker was back in prison but there was a small section dedicated to something else.

**Thieving Leprechauns?: **

"_The past week, sightings of 'Leprechauns' snatching purses or wallets from people and disappearing with them through alleys."_

There was some more about how anyone spotting any of the thieves should call the Police.

Was Batman dealing with a magical problem in Gotham? I don't remember this ever happening in the comics. Were these Leprechauns why Batman wasn't responding to the Bat Signal? I looked out at the city and slumped.

"Great. Now I've got to go hunting. Just my luck." I took a step towards the edge and jumped to the next building with only one thought going through my head.

How did one hunt Leprechauns?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Look all I'm asking for is a Rune that can help me track people or things." I was back in my Mindscape and was talking with Cú Chulainn, who was giving me a bored look that was borderline irritation.

"Well I would love to help you Master, but considering you didn't follow my rules last time, I'm inclined to not help you out with this." The Caster servant scolded.

"Oh, come on! how was I supposed to know that those specific runes would make a Fireball?" I said throwing my hands up. Cú just looked at me before shaking his head.

"You _would _have known if you had just followed my instructions" The irish hero said before poking me in the chest with his staff.

"As punishment, you will find these thieves without the use of the Tracking Rune." And with that said I was thrust back to the outside world.

Huffing out in irritation I continued my trek down the road. I turned the corner-

"Ow!" a voice squeaked

-And felt someone bounce off my stomach and land on the sidewalk. Looking down it was a kid, dressed in some shorts and a green cape over his shirt, with a hoody hiding his hair. His look was complete with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

I squatted down. "You alright kid?" I asked gently. Said kid looked up at me before freezing. I could just imagine how large his eyes were right now. If this were a cartoon, they would be dinner plates. We stayed in that position for a few seconds, just staring at each other, when I heard someone panting just further down the street. A large, overweight man rounded the corner, face red with exhaustion and sweat dripping down his face. He took a moment to collect himself before spotting the fallen child.

"Stop thief!" He took off running again. I moved around the kid, standing with my back to him. The man all but threw himself to a stop, almost tripping over himself when he saw me.

"Batman!" he squeaked. It was an honest to god squeak to. I almost snorted in mirth before I shook my head.

"Do I look like Batman to you?" I asked with disbelief. Batman didn't wear a god damned cloak. Nor were me and him the same height. I also didn't have fancy gadgets. And I didn't have a lot of things Batman had. Like money. Or a butler. And now I'm sad.

I looked at the man once more as his mouth moved, him trying to sputter out words.

"Please. This boy, he stole my wallet!" The man said, pointing at the boy, who was trying to sneak off. I reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Is this true?" I spoke softly. Didn't want to spook the kid more then he already was. He shook his head 'no' fast, before crossing his arms and looking down. I looked at him and then back to the guy then back to the boy before squatting down in front of him.

"Hey if you did take it its fine. Just give it back to the guy and then we can take you back to your parent or guardian. How does that sound?" I said giving him a smile that was gone when I realised, he couldn't see it with my mask on. The boy seemed to tense and hunch over before, slowly with drawing his hand, and with it a wallet. He held it out to me, and I took it with a small thanks.

"Here you go" I handed the wallet over to the man who thanked me, gave the stink eye to the kid and turned and walked away. I turned around and looked down at the kid who was still hunched into himself.

"Come on. Let's get you to the police so they can get in contact with your parents." I said, guiding the boy back to the station. We only made it a single step before the boy twisted out of my grasp and bolted around the corner. I stared, before sighing and I began to run after him. Catching up to him was easy. I looped an arm around his waist and picked him up to which he immediately began kicking, punching and twisting, trying his best to get out of my grasp.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to get you back to the station. It isn't safe for you out here, at night." I explained to him gently, trying to calm him down. This seemed to have the opposite effect however as his thrashing seemed to grow even more. I rolled my eyes, before placing him on his feet and turned him around to face me.

"Ok enough. Look I get it, I'm scary but I need you to work with me here." I said. The boy had stopped trying to escape and was staring right into the eyes of my mask. "Is there anywhere else you can stay that will keep you off the streets and safe?"

The boy seemed to mull my question over before giving a shrug.

"Ok, not the answer I'm looking for. Either answer yes, that you have somewhere to stay or if no, then I'm taking you straight to the station." I told him. The boy seemed to draw in on himself before his mouth moved slowly.

"Have… place" he said, pausing between the words with uncertainty.

"Ok. Do you know where that place is from hear?" I asked him. He nodded before gesturing with his hand to across the street. I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Alright. I'll take you home and you'll never have to see me again. That sound good?" I asked with a grin. The boy shrugged his shoulder, but I spotted a grin forming on his lips. He started to cross the street, without looking and then stop in the middle of it. I followed him and watched as he, with some effort, push a manhole cover out of its proper place before climbing down a ladder. I followed him down, putting the manhole cover back in place.

"So, is this a short cut, or do you live down here?" I said teasingly on the last part, but the kid just nodded his head to my question.

"Wait, are you nodding to my first question or my second question?" The kid just nodded again.

'_Cheeky brat'_

We kept walking, with me taking in my surroundings and doing my best to step around any questionable things that were on the ground. I say questionable as anything on the ground was hard to describe, with out the words 'crap', 'more crap', and 'hey what do you know? More crap!'. Some of it was literal crap from animals that lived down here and the other stuff was the non-literal crap. I took a moment to glance at the kid, before taking my mask off and quickly wiping my head with my arm. I was starting to sweat, and I was feeling tired enough where I could sleep for a whole day. Quickly putting my mask back, I asked a question.

"So, do you have a name I can call you? I feel kind of bad just calling you 'Kid' or 'Boy'" Said boy stopped for a moment before continuing forwards, fingers tapping against the pipes in an off-beat rhythm.

"Alright then. I guess from now on, I hereby christen you, Kid" The boy stopped and turned around and looked up at me, confusion on his face.

"What? You didn't give me a name and I have to call you something as were adventuring together. And besides, I suck at names, so I figured I'd just stick to what I've already been calling you" I explained, somewhat sheepishly. The newly named 'Kid' gave me a stare that was dryer then a desert. He turned and continued walk forward, fingers still tapping on the pipes, creating a faint echo sound that was hard to pick up. I strained my ears and observed how Kid tapped the pips.

'_Is that Morse code?' _I thought as we rounded another corner. Honestly for all I know we could have been going in a circle and rounding the same corner for who knows how long. All these walls looked the same to me. We walked past a small tunnel that led off to the side and I knew we were finally heading somewhere.

"So how long until were there?" I asked. The kid stopped walking and spun around to face me holding up three fingers. I stared at him, blinking in confusion.

"Three? Three what? Minutes, hours? Seconds" I said, disbelief feeding into my voice on that last word. The boy shook his head before dropping one of his fingers. And then he dropped another one and then the last one. As soon as the last one went down, I heard it. The sound of someone's shoes hitting a small puddle of water and making a splash noise.

I spun around and my hands flew up, one grabbing the wrist of another green hooded figure, who had tried sneaking up behind me, and my other hand grabbing her shoulder to keep her in place. The next second I felt a weight on my back and felt tiny arms wrap around my neck, squeezing. I let go of the other figure and grabbed the arms holding and pried them off. Moving quickly, I tore the person off my back and planted them in front of me, hand moving to lock both people in place. In my left hand, I held the boy, that I tried to help, by the shoulder keeping him at arm's length from me and my right hand held the other hooded figures wrist, arm facing up as I looked at the object she was holding.

"Is that a bloody taser?!" I hissed out loudly, as I quickly let go of the boy and pried it, gently out of the figure hand. This didn't deter the figure though as they lashed out with fist, that I swatted to the side.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" I said grabbing them both once again. They struggled to free themselves and pulled as hard as they could away from me.

"Honestly Kid, I'm a little hurt." I said, a little bitter, from almost getting tricked and hit by a taser. Although I sure nothing would have happened even, they did hit me, being a Servant and all.

"So, any particular reason for this grand betrayal?" I said with a dramatic sniff.

Kid just glowered at me and had a pout on his face, while his friend tried kicking at me.

"So, are there anymore 'Leprechauns' in these tunnels that I should be worried about?" I asked lightly. I removed my hands and let them drop at my sides as I stared at the kids. My only answer was a swift kick to the shin, that did nothing to me. I cracked my neck and huffed out a breath.

"Alright if that's how it's going to be then" I swiftly snatched up both kids and held them under each arm and continued advancing. "Look as soon as I've dropped you two off at your little base of safety I'll be out of your hairs, okay?"

"NO!"

I paused at the sudden shout from the now unhooded child. The child in question was a small girl with blond hair and brown eyes, and a face that scrunched up in fear.

"What do you mean 'no'? I said slowly, studying both their faces. All I got was the naked fear in their eyes.

"Can't bring strangers! Not allowed. Will get in trouble" The girl rattled off.

"Well I'm not going to be there very long. I'm just going to drop you two off and then leave." I told them gently, but this only seemed to send them into a frenzy of panic pleads of "NO!"

"Hey easy, easy!" I said plopping them on the ground. "What happens if you break the rules" I said softly.

"Light" The boy whispered with a grimace, as if the word itself left a foul taste in his mouth.

"… What happens if a stranger, wanders into your hideout?"

"… Bad stuff" the girl whispered, making me frown.

"How close are we to your hideout? I asked. They both glanced at each other

"Not far" Kid answered.

"Ok then. I'm going to make you a pinkie promise ok. Do you know what a pinkie promise is?" They shook their heads "Ok. A pinkie promise is an unbreakable vow. It means that no matter what I do, I can't break it." I explained. They both nodded, heads moving slow.

"I pinkie promise, that you will _not _get in trouble for bringing me back to your safe place." I said holding out my pinkie. They both looked at my pinkie for the longest time before, ever so slowly, they wrapped their own pinkie's around it.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"So, this is it." I said as we exited a large pipe. The room we had entered was a good size for some kids to stay, along with some beds. As I touched down on the ground, I saw other small kids, between various ages, eyes wide and backing away from me.

"Hey, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you" I said softly hands raised up past my head. I tried to be as non-threating as possible, but I don't think I succeeded as one kid all but threw himself underneath his bed.

"Do you guys know where your… caretaker is? I'd like to speak to him." I informed them. My only response was a multitude of fingers, pointing at a door. With a nod of thanks, I walked past them and opened the door, walking through it. I made my way down a small corridor before coming to a large lit room. It had a staircase that led to an upper level and very nicely crafted table with various amounts of foods on it that made my mouth water. At the table sat a man. He had black hair, was wearing glasses, with one of the lenses being a see through while the other wasn't. he had on a white shirt with a bow tie, a long red jacket over it and blue pants.

"Hello" I said, looking at the man. Something about him seemed familiar to me. The man looked up, startled, eyes focusing on me. For a few seconds, he sat there, mouth open with surprise, before closing and rising to his feet so fast that his chair skidded backwards and fell.

"Who the hell are?! How did you get in here?!" The man shouted, moving around the table. I raised my hands up in a show of peace.

"Woah, easy there. I just came to return home one of your kids." I told him.

"Return?"

"Yeah. They got lost so I managed to get them to tell me where he was staying, and I brought him back. No need for thanks." I told him with a smile as I tilted my head. Something about this guy seemed so familiar. But he didn't remind of anyone from the comics.

"They- they told you?!" the man shouted, face going red. He looked off to the side, face twitching, and muttering to himself, barley loud enough that I could hear him.

"Damned brats. Sho- throw- the room."

My face soured at the words as I remembered my promise to the kids. Time to send that idea straight to hell.

"Hey, look, I know it's not my business but-"

"No, it is not your business!" the man said with scorn. Suddenly his face went lax and he tilted his head. "But you have seen too much. It is time for you to take the plunge"

"I'm sorry?" I said confused. My confusion turned to shock and surprise as the floor suddenly opened up beneath me. I yelled as I fell through the floor and landed on a small wooden square, floating on some water. I scanned my surroundings but could only see grey walls, all around me and my only escape was just above me.

"Sorry about that. But I don't usually have any guests over to try that on." A voice said.

I looked up, to see the man step away from a ladder, higher up then me.

"But its ok. I've had my fun. I think it's time I let my pet have a taste of you, hm?" He said with a cruel smile. I only had time to open my mouth, before I felt something grab my leg and pulled me off the square and into the water below. I flailed my arms around and kicked out with my free leg. I didn't feel anything connect but, felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders. I was spun around and saw a massive green, scaled, drool dripping, Killer Croc, with his mouth opened, teeth looking to rip me to shreds. At this close, being faced against this, I did the only thing my mind thought up in its panic induced frenzy.

I screamed.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**And done. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the wait. Till next time. **


End file.
